


With You.

by alrightheresali



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightheresali/pseuds/alrightheresali
Summary: It's been almost a year since Luz left The Boiling Isles and returned home. Life went back to normal, or as normal as it could be.One day, after stumbling upon something that Eda gave her, she decided to go back to see the people she left behind.Based on art by leo-ne-vinci (on tumblr).
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 341





	With You.

Luz pulled her orange and white cropped sweater over her head and walked towards the mirror in her bedroom. 

It was Saturday morning, the last weekend before summer vacation and she was anxious. Finals were coming up and Luz was scrambling to study for each test. She had matured over the past school year, even made some human friends (which her mom was very excited about). 

Luz looked herself over in the mirror, smiling at her outfit before sitting at her desk. She wasn't going anywhere, but she still liked to get dressed out of her pajamas. She took out all of her papers and notebooks to start studying but noticed she was missing her science notebook. 

"Ok where is it? I swore I left it here!" she said to herself, confused. 

She got up and looked around her desk, shuffling things out of the way as she searched. She ducked under her desk, tossing a random blanket that somehow ended up there behind her. Underneath the blanket, something gleamed. It was a tiny wooden chest, the one she hid away less than a year ago. Picking it up, she stood up from under the desk. She ran her finger against the smooth varnish, feeling the magic course through her. The memories came soaring back. 

Luz smiled before opening up the chest, revealing a small key. It was just like the one Eda had, the one that brought her back home. She promised she would come back to The Boiling Isles to visit, but she didn't know when. She'd have to come up with excuses to tell her mom why she went away for a period of time.

She removed the key from where it laid and studied it. 

_ It wouldn't hurt to go back for a day. Mom's at work, she wouldn't notice.  _

She looked back towards the papers on her desk and sighed. She wasn't going to be able to focus now. Her friends back at The Boiling Isles flooded her mind. She missed them,  _ a lot _ . 

She still thinks about her last day there, saying goodbye to everyone before she went back home. It was  _ devastating _ . Willow, Gus, King, and even Eda were all crying as she hugged every one of them. She said her farewells before turning to Amity who was trying so hard not to cry in front of her. 

Their friendship was rocky, at first, but it turned into this beautiful relationship. A relationship she never wanted to forget. She didn't know where the relationship stood, however. They kissed once, the night before her departure. She could still feel the tingling feeling of Amity on her lips.

_ I need to see them. I need to see  _ her. 

Luz ran her thumb over the yellow eye on the key, gently pushing it down. The door appeared instantly. Taking a deep breath in, she put one foot through the door. 

_ Just one day.  _

She exhaled as she walked through. 

The Owl House still looked the same. She couldn't imagine it changing that much in a year, anyways. 

"Luz! Luuuuuuuz," a nasally high-pitched voice called out to her. It was Hooty, still the same as ever. 

"Hey, Hooty. How ya been?" She approached the door to face Hooty. 

"Oh you know, Hooty and the Parliament's been really hitting it out. Hoot!"

Luz laughed. "Yeah, I bet. So, are Eda and King here?"

"Nah, they're out selling stuff again. The usual."

Luz frowned. She could go to the market and see them, but first she needed to see someone else. 

"Alright, thanks Hooty! It was nice seeing you. I'll be back, I just need to do something."

"Bye Luz! Hoot!" 

Luz smiled, waving to Hooty as she walked towards her first destination.

Hexside. 

As she expected, classes were in session. She walked the empty halls, a wide grin appearing on her face as she remembered all the fun times she had here. 

As she continued down the halls, she spotted a figure on the other side of the hallway. She walked slowly, getting closer to the figure.

She stared at them.

Long black dress that touched the floor. Long green hair and... _ oh. _

"Amit-" Before she could finish saying her name, she was already staring right at her.

"Luz…" 

Time seemed to slow in that moment. She felt like she hadn't seen Amity in  _ years.  _ She looked so different, but she still looked so  _ beautiful. _

Brown eyes searched the golden eyes that looked back at her.

Luz opened her mouth to say something but Amity was already running towards her, dropping the papers she held in her arms carelessly to the ground. 

Amity took Luz's face in her hands, looking her over like the person in front of her wasn't real.

Luz instinctively put her hands around Amity's hips. They were so close. 

"I-I thought you were gone?" Amity's voice quivered as an array of emotions overtook her. She pulled Luz even closer, as her hands moved to the back of Luz's neck and upper back, holding onto her like she might disappear. 

Luz's arms found themselves completely around Amity's waist, returning the hug. 

"I thought so too...," she answered. "But I'm back." 

They grasped at each other for a moment, taking in the warmth and presence they both had in front of them. 

Luz didn't want to leave her side,  _ ever.  _ It felt right to be here with her. 

Minutes passed before they moved. Still holding on to each other, Amity moved her head back to look at Luz's face. In a flash, Luz felt the sparks come back like the night before she left. Their lips together, so desperate and full of passion. 

The feelings never left. They were always there. She could feel them. 

They pulled away from each other, resting their foreheads together as tears and laughter emitted from the both of them. It felt so surreal, being next to the person they feared they would never see again. 

"I m-missed you so much, Luz. I never stopped thinking about you." 

Luz pulled away, taking Amity's hands in her own instead so she could look at her fully. 

"Me too. But I promised I'd returned, didn't I?"

Amity laughed again as tears spilled from her eyes. 

Luz gently wiped the fresh tears that fell down Amity's face. She felt Amity lean into her hand, so she kept it on her face for a second before grasping Amity's hand again. 

"What made you decide to come back so soon?" 

"I missed being here. The Boiling Isles, The Owl House, Willow and Gus. But especially  _ you.  _ I haven't stopped thinking about you, either. The days and nights we spent together, our  _ first kiss _ . I wanted it all again. Being back home is nice, but being here feels right. It feels  _ perfect. _ "

"Then…" Amity looked down at her feet, thinking for a second before looking at Luz once again. "Then why don't you stay?"

"I-" 

"You can live back at The Owl House again! I'm sure Eda wouldn't mind. You could attend Hexside longer, become a witch!" 

_Would it really be that easy?_ Could she just leave her home like that. _Her mom?_ _Forever?_

She did feel more like herself here. More comfortable _.  _ More  _ at home _ than her own home. Of course she wouldn't leave her mom forever. She'd visit, no doubt about that. But was it worth it missing the two remaining years of high school she had left?

"I-um…" Luz didn't know how to respond. Her heart was telling her yes, but her brain said no.

"That was nonsensical, sorry. You have a real life back home, I couldn't hold you back from that." 

Luz frowned at the sadness in Amity's voice. She was wrong. Yes, she technically had a life back home, but it wasn't the one she wanted. 

"Amity." Luz grinned when Amity's face perked up. "My life's right here. My life's right here,  _ with you. _ "

"Oh, Luz." Amity embraced her, kissing her again. 

Luz returned home again, after visiting everyone she cared for in The Boiling Isles. Eda allowed her to stay in the storage closet, fully furnished to resemble an actual bedroom. Luz finished the last week of school, using a different summer camp as an excuse for her absence. 

She didn't know what would happen back home. She would have to come up with a plan or actually tell her mom what's been going on. 

_ That's a problem to solve in the next three months,  _ Luz thought to herself. 

All that mattered was she was where she belonged. Back at The Boiling Isles with the people she loved.

_ With Amity. _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I LOVED leo-ne-vinci's art so much that I needed to write something about it.  
> I don't know how The Owl House is going to end, but I kind of hope Luz stays in The Boiling Isles. 
> 
> twitter: alrightheresali
> 
> tumblr: littleali07


End file.
